


【盾冬】非常关系

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 大概就是一个Alpha巴基想要撩Omega史蒂夫来上一发，结果撩人不成反被干，可怜兮兮的冬发现自己居然没法挣脱一个四倍力的Omega被酱酱酿酿重点是还有点爽的故事。>>“可以。”Steve突然改变了主意，他温柔地揉了揉男孩的脑袋，语气变得危险极了，他说，“我说过，不是所有的Omega都会被Alpha所压制的。”Bucky哼哼了两声，“原来甜心你喜欢脐橙？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >ABO设定之下的OA文  
> > Omega盾xAlpha冬→盾冬不逆  
> >有盾力气比冬大的私设

Bucky承认他是被那双深邃得如同蓝绿宝石一样的眼睛吸引了全部的注意力。

坐在吧台旁的男人轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，而后又很快地移开了目光。于是他开始观察起这个男人。对方身材健美极了，浑身的肌肉仿佛要撑破身上紧绷的白色体恤似的，流畅完美的线条一直延续到他挺翘结实的臀部——说实话Bucky真想尝尝这个屁股的好滋味。男人的胸肌饱满，Bucky猜想如果被他抓在手里触感一定非常美妙，然后他将目光流连于八块腹肌下拱起的巨大一坨，哇哦，他忍不住吹了个口哨，这也太辣了。

Bucky松开了在他怀里蹭来蹭去的软绵绵的小Omega，正沉迷于情欲中的小可怜疑惑地抬头，然后Bucky没心没肺地告知他：“对不起，我今晚有约了。”

他甩开了小Omega拉住他的手，大步朝吧台走去。Bucky在男人的身边坐了下来，笑着对熟悉的酒保说道，“一杯格拉帕白兰地加冰。还有一杯波士樱桃白兰地，给这位先生。”他歪了歪头，朝身旁的男人眨了眨眼睛，露出一个十分迷人的笑容，“我觉得你很适合这个味道。”

男人看了看他，没有说话。Bucky继续自顾自地朝他开口，“认识一下？我是Bucky Barnes。”

“Steve Rogers。”过了一会儿，对方慢慢地回答他，Bucky觉得这个男人声音真是令人着迷极了，低沉而性感，如果是在床上叫出来……

他的脑海中往一堆少儿不宜的方向发展。直到他被Steve提醒了，“注意信息素。”

Bucky这才惊醒于自己不自觉地释放了更多属于Alpha强势的信息素，他回过神来，朝被他压迫得有些站不稳腿的酒保道歉，“不好意思。”

在得到对方没有关系的回答之后，他问Steve：“你应该也是个Omega吧？”

“嗯哼。”Steve看向他，“不是所有的Omega都会被Alpha所压制的。”

在现代社会，Alpha与Omega的身份已经逐渐趋于更加平等，平权科学的发展使得Omega能够像Alpha一样强大，从而能够胜任于更多高强度的工作。Alpha不再是ABO繁殖系统中绝对的强者，但自然选择的结合之下Alpha依然能够标记Omega，而依然有许多Omega选择寻求Alpha的庇护，Alpha标记Omega从而进行身心结合依然是生理上所被设定的最完美方案。物竞天择的Alpha依然能够凭借着信息素更为强势而压制较为弱小的Omega——当然这种故意的行为会被Omega平权协会告上法庭。

于是Bucky点点头，“好吧，我其实很喜欢你这样的Omega，强壮，健美，性感……”他尽全力搜刮着自己为数不多的夸赞词语。

“你也不赖。”Steve饮了一口端上来的波士樱桃白兰地，他夸奖了一下，“酒不错，谢谢。”

“是吧，这个味既甜又辣，就像你一样…”Bucky边喝酒边讲，然后他的声音慢慢小了下去，他遂而问，“你今晚有空吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，你今晚有约吗？”Bucky有些结巴，不知道为什么面对这个男人他有点儿紧张，他期盼地看着对方。

“我在等我一个朋友。”Steve看了一眼托着腮的Bucky，“有什么事吗？”

“可过了这么久我似乎并没有看见你的朋友会来。”Bucky放大了胆子凑了过去，他将对方在等朋友解释为这不过是一个不好意思的借口而已，他搂住了对方的腰，亲昵地在男人的耳边吐出气息，“甜心，我可以这么喊你吧，与其在这干等，不如跟我一起度过一个美好的夜晚？”

Steve惊异地绷紧了背，这个男孩子该不会是把他当成什么出来找人约炮的纯情小O了吧——事实证明Bucky的确这样想了，他将Steve的沉默当成了默认，甚至大胆地将手放在了他的裤裆上色情地揉捏着。

Bucky有意释放着属于自身Alpha的信息素勾引着他，Steve被撩得有些上火，于是他严肃地开口：“注意信息素。”

Bucky整个人趴在他的肩膀上笑了起来，他依旧毫无所动地用这种味道向Steve调情，“你要向平权协会告我吗？我可没有用信息素强迫你。Steve，你的味道真特别。”

被自己搂住的Omega的信息素是薄荷雪松味的，Bucky深深地吸了一口，将脑袋埋在对方的肩窝里亲吻着，含糊不清地开口，“好嘛，甜心，你来酒吧不就是为了找个对象……”

“可以。”Steve突然改变了主意，他温柔地揉了揉男孩的脑袋，语气变得危险极了，他说，“我说过，不是所有的Omega都会被Alpha所压制的。”

Bucky哼哼了两声，“原来甜心你喜欢骑乘？”

“走吧。”Steve一把搂过了他向外走去。

Bucky有些模糊于自己是怎么跟Steve来到了酒店，然后被对方按在门上亲吻到几乎脑袋缺氧。他急促地在换气的空隙中吐出喘息，在对方嘴唇边模糊地跟他说，“嘶……宝贝，甜心！你可太辣了！”

对方的主动让他感觉到惊喜极了。Steve将他顶在门上不住地用下体蹭动着，两人性器隔着裤子的摩擦让他不自觉地低低呻吟出来，男人的手摸上了他的腰，正流连忘返于优美的曲线，然后探下裤子内往他的屁股上狠狠地捏了两把。

“嗯……！别捏我……”Bucky不服输地咬了Steve的嘴巴一口。

Steve笑了一声，低沉的嗓音诱得他有些颤抖。Bucky情难自禁地搂住了男人的脖子，他急切亲吻着对方带着胡渣的下巴，声音都像染上了蜜糖的味道，“Steve，我想要你了…”

“别急。”Steve沉声对他说。他将Bucky的皮带扣解开，然后伸手在拉开拉链后将他的内裤连同牛仔裤一起脱了下来——Bucky配合地蹬腿，他光着两条腿笔直地站着，男人伸手拍了拍他的大腿，笑着说，“你没练过腿吧。”

“啧…不许提这个！”Bucky的大腿直挺而细，并没有像其他结实大汉一般粗壮，尤其是在面对Steve时，他甚至感觉比起自己对方更像一个强壮的Alpha。然而Steve却还只是一个Omega……Bucky没头没脑地想。

Steve带着薄茧的手指抚上了他的性器，开始颇有技巧地揉捏起来。他一路将翘起的肉棒从吐出粘液的头部抚摸到底下的两个小球，性器被刺激得猛地一跳，Steve似乎是笑了一下，同是男人当然更加清楚如何让对方舒服，他恶劣地刮过前端的小孔，然后不意外地听见Bucky毫不掩饰的呻吟，“啊……！Steve，你摸得我好舒服…”

房间内信息素的味道愈加浓烈，属于Omega的薄荷雪松味溢满了他的整个鼻腔，Bucky有些着迷地嗅着，而后Steve问他了，“你的信息素……是枫糖味的？”

“怎么了……！”Bucky有些羞赧地瞪他，“这个味道又不是我能决定的！”

枫糖味的信息素散发出诱人的甜腻的香味，混杂着浓郁刺激的薄荷雪松的清香，不断刺激着两人最原始的征服和标记的欲望。Steve凑过去将浑身带着甜味的Bucky亲了又亲，用舌头舔舐过口腔内的每一寸位置，他用口夺去了Bucky的呼吸，又在缠绵的亲吻中将空气渡回给他。细细的银丝从两人的嘴边牵起，Steve终于放开了被亲得双眼湿润的小枫糖，Bucky靠在门上，带着湿漉漉的眼神难耐地望着他。

“真甜。”Steve夸奖地亲了亲他的眼睛，然后他慢慢地蹲下身子，抬头将Bucky的性器含入了口中。Bucky舒服地叹出了声，他感觉到自己的性器进入了一个柔软而温热的内部，被嫩肉所仅仅包裹着。他低头看向在他双腿之间的男人，英俊的面庞被自己的性器顶得两颊鼓起，他迷恋地伸出手抚摸着含住性器的唇瓣，而后看见Steve朝他挑了挑眉。

救命……！这个男人、这个男人也太让人心动了！

Bucky觉得Steve无声地在他心上用力地开了一枪，他柔软的心脏被对方强势地入侵了。

Steve尽心尽力地为Bucky服务着。他伸出舌头将硬挺的柱身从根部一路舔上了圆润的伞头，温热的舌尖抵住了顶端的小孔吮吸着，他吃得啧啧有声，Bucky舒爽的叹息着将手指伸进对方柔软的发丛中。他着迷地低头看着Steve为自己口交的模样，男人的嘴角被性器撑到发红，粘液从自己的性器上一路牵扯到他的双唇之间，染上一层亮晶晶的水光，Bucky忍不住兴奋地挺胯朝柔软的口腔里顶去。Steve被突然的插入而呛得咳了一声，他看了一眼眼睛红红的Bucky，并没有加以指责，于是他尽可能地放松着喉咙，接受着对方抓着他的头发一次次并未过于用力地顶弄。

Bucky感觉自己兴奋极了，Steve高热紧致的喉咙底部抵住性器收缩着，夹得他浑身颤抖，舒爽得不住呻吟。他的性器被快速吞吐着，模拟着性事中抽插的动作一般，他觉得自己快要到达欲望的顶端——然后他的前端被对方的舌头抵住了，他粗喘着出声，“Steve……Steve让我射……”

男人用力地含住性器吮吸了一口，然后极其缓慢地松开了他的舌头——Bucky低低地叫了一声，他胸口急促起伏着，过于强烈的快感使得他大口大口地呼吸，他喘着气看着Steve，然后颤抖着大腿将性器从他的口中退了出来。

过多的浊液从Steve的嘴边流了出来，大股的白浊喷在了他英俊笔挺的面庞上，甚至是他长长的柔软的睫毛上都颤抖着挂着一滴淫靡的液体。Steve抬眼看向他，白点顺着眨眼的动作从一旁滴落下去，Steve做出了一个吞咽的动作，然后张口对Bucky伸出舌头，他说，“你的味道有点浓。”

Bucky觉得整个人的理智都被这种色情的动作所击溃得一败涂地，他将Steve拉了起来，然后急切地舔吻过对方的脸庞，他悉数将挂在男人脸上的精液舔得干干净净，然后Steve按住了他的脑袋，两人就着交换了一个充满了麝香味的火辣的吻。

Steve就着怀抱着Bucky腰侧的姿势将他带到了床上。他分开两腿，将Bucky固定在他的双膝之间，然后他便看见男孩的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，“哇噢！你是真的要来骑乘吗？”

Steve不作过多的言语，他当着对方的面迅速地将白色T恤掀过头顶脱下，露出了结实而饱满的肌肉。Bucky兴奋地将手抚上了男人的小腹，又一路流连忘返上他的胸肉，他迷恋地用双手揉捏着触感极佳的肉体，发出了赞叹的声音。

Steve将身下的人的衬衫解开了，然后凑上去将对方胸前的红点叼入了口中。他像品尝什么美味似的吮吸啃咬，将白皙的乳肉玩弄得一片通红，在这之前Bucky并不知道一个Alpha的乳头也能在舔弄中得到快感，他哼出了声，胸前被男人啃咬得留下一片濡湿的痕迹，红肿的乳尖可怜兮兮地在空气中颤抖着。

他并未感觉到任何危险的气息，直到Steve的手从揉捏他的臀肉变成了即将抚上他的后穴口。他立刻在情欲中清醒了几分，他伸出手抵住了男人硬邦邦的胸膛，想要推开这个觊觎他屁股的混蛋，然而发现他使了好几分力气都推不动这个家伙，他有些恐慌地问，“你想干什么？”

“干你。”男人手上的动作并没有停下，他带着方才性器上未舔净的精液轻轻地戳开了微微翕动的穴口，从未被人探索过的后穴紧紧地颤抖着，拒绝着对方的进入。

“我可是个Alpha啊！”Bucky死命地推动着Steve压在他身上的身体，他瞪着男人惊恐地大喊。

“放松。”Steve慢条斯理地开口，“你在酒吧勾引我的时候我就知道你是个Alpha了。”

“那、那你还？！你、你想干我？你，我、你可是个Omega啊！是我干你才对！”Bucky害怕极了，他敢保证这个男人绝对是想干他的屁股，绝对没有开玩笑，老天啊，这个世界是疯了吗！

“我说过了，不是所有的Omega都会被Alpha所压制的。”Steve望着染上惊惧表情的小枫糖，他笑了笑，“收一收，宝贝，你的信息素可对我没用。”

属于Alpha极具侵略性的强大信息素铺天盖地地朝他压了过来，浓郁而香甜的枫糖味在此时大概算不上什么甜蜜气息，Steve却毫不在意，来自于Omega的薄荷雪松的清香轻轻地包裹住空气中的甜腻，悠悠地化解开来。情欲的气息在信息素的作用下又浓烈了好几分，Steve借此安抚地温柔地亲吻着紧张不安的Bucky，他用唇舌将Alpha逗弄得迷迷糊糊，身体渐渐地放松下来。

“你看，我们天造地设？”Steve伸出手在Bucky的脸上摩挲着，他学着对方刚才的话语，“我可没有用信息素强迫你。”

男孩头一低，湿漉漉的大眼睛里似乎要溢出泪水来了，他委屈又害怕地哀求着对方，“Steve…Steve，我错了，我们不约了！”

“错了？”Steve将手指伸到了他的嘴边，“舔湿它。是你先把我撩上火的，现在你还想跑？不可能。”

Bucky觉得如果有可能他大概想要嚎啕大哭出来。他作为一个撩遍酒吧的A天A地小王子，拜倒在他胯下的Omega不计其数，根本不可能会有一个人敢打他屁股的主意——而现在他被一个简直有四倍力气的Omega压在身下，他的屁股即将不保，一个Alpha被Omega给上了，这事儿说出去…得多丢人啊！

Steve仿佛看透了他的想法，他安抚地亲吻着Bucky的嘴角，“你乖点，我不会说出去的。况且有谁规定Omega不能操Alpha吗？”

“你含蓄一点！”Bucky被他过于直白的话惊得满脸通红，他委委屈屈地将对方的手指舔湿，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地骂着，“等明天起来我就先把你打一顿！”

“放松点，宝贝。”Steve将被濡湿的手指轻轻地探开颤抖的穴口，“你会喜欢上这种感觉的。”

“我不喜欢！不喜欢！我才不喜欢！啊——你轻点！”Bucky痛呼了一声，未曾被人开发过的后穴就着滑腻的唾液与精液吸入了一根手指，穴口紧致的嫩肉紧紧地抵住了异物的入侵，而里面满满地穴肉也无一不将手指往外推送着——

这是一个Alpha的小穴。

被插入的异物感让他反射性地想要夹紧大腿，然后双腿之间便被Steve蛮横极了地顶入膝盖，将他的双腿张得更开。

Steve温柔地哄他：“别怕，我轻点，你放松一下好吗？”

Bucky将脑袋扭到一边不想看他。他紧紧地咬着下唇，对即将发生的事情因未知而感到紧张极了，但身体却悄悄地为这个男人所放松得更多——手指缓慢而顺利地顶入了穴内，窄而炽热的穴道紧紧地裹住了深入的手指，Steve将手指轻轻地顶起摩挲着内壁，模仿着性器的抽插抠弄着，他一边低下头去吻对方的耳朵，Bucky甚至自己也不知道他的耳朵竟然会是个敏感点，他一下子软下了身子，感受着男人将他的耳垂卷入口中舔弄啃咬，发出了啧啧有味的水声，灼热的气息吐露出来笼罩着他的耳朵，他忍不住发出了舒服的喘息声，双手也攀上了Steve的脖子。

Bucky乖乖地把头靠在男人的手臂上，属于对方身上的Omega信息素撩动着他，他蓝绿色的眼睛里满是被情欲炽烧出的朦朦胧胧的水汽。Steve从他的耳边抬起头来看他，他突然觉得Bucky像一只可怜兮兮的小鹿，他对上那双湿漉漉的眼睛，问道，“难受吗？”

Bucky不说话。他正被后穴内加到了两只的手指顶弄得发出断断续续地喘息。带着薄茧的指腹磨过敏感的内壁，然后在凸起的肉粒上狠狠地碾压过去，Bucky被刺激得惊叫出来，身前的肉棒跟着稍稍抬起了头，圆润的头部溢出了几丝粘液，然后随着他的动作滑落到了两球之间。

“还难受吗？”Steve继续问他。

“你废话怎么这么多！想干……就…啊！”Bucky试图用眼神杀死这个在他身体里四处作乱的男人，只可惜带着水意蒙蒙的眼神只能被Steve理解为他在不自觉地撒娇。

穴口已经逐渐松软下来，随着情动，Bucky的后穴竟已能够分泌出些许的肠液来。Steve将手指增加到了第三只，而后他听见身下的男孩闷哼了一声——于是他凑上去继而舔弄着Bucky方才还未被爱抚过的另一边的乳头。三根手指在湿滑的菊穴内打转抠挖着，拱起的手指仿若性器般一下又一下地往更深处抽插，凸起的敏感点被一次次地挤压过去，情动的身子开始接纳着外物的抽插，而最初的疼意已经在胸前的快感中被带到了脑后。

Steve一边抬眼觑着Bucky的反应，一边伸出湿热的舌头围绕着乳晕温柔地舔舐了一圈。这种带着酥麻和痒意的快感极大地刺激着Bucky，他吐出浓重的喘息，茫然地望着朝他露出笑容的Steve。

然后他感觉到体内的手指抽出了一半，他来不及疑惑，紧接着便被弯曲的指节狠狠地顶上了一处柔嫩的内壁，顿时Bucky便承受不住地发出了呻吟，“啊……别……”

Steve将手指抽了出来，他站起了身子，将外裤连同内裤一起脱了下来。Bucky的后穴已经完全地湿软下来了，穴口颤颤巍巍地收缩着，湿漉漉地泛着水光，作好了接纳更大更粗的被填入的准备。

他跨坐在Bucky的腰窝两侧，已然完全硬挺地的粗大性器直直地暴露在对方的眼前。Bucky直愣愣地眨了眨眼，面部以肉眼可见的速度染上了一层红扑扑的颜色，他避开了Steve的眼神，飘忽不定地望着别的地方，“你怎么这么大……”

“大才能把你操爽。”Steve俯身吻了吻他的眼睛，然后他说，“看好了，我是怎么进去的。”

Bucky睁大了眼睛，他控制不住自己不去看这羞耻至极的一幕，Steve扶起他硬挺的性器，往自己的后穴口处涂抹着粘液，滑腻地打转着圈。他呜呜地呻吟了出来，而后巨大的头部顶开了小小的颤抖着的穴口，毫不犹豫地、坚定地往里顶去。

“好疼……！”Bucky一下子被疼得脸色发白，从未试过接纳任何粗大物具的后穴仿佛要被撕裂开来，他忍不住在Steve的臂弯之下呜咽出声，他推拒着男人纹丝不动的手臂，“我不要了……我好疼……”

Alpha的后穴是这么窄、这么紧，而如今却要接纳着这个男人巨大的阴茎……怎么能够，怎么可能……

Bucky呜呜的痛呼声全被Steve吻进了嘴里。男人温柔地吻过他口腔内的每一处，温热的手掌安抚地摩挲着他的后颈，凶狠的性器却不容拒绝地将穴口顶压到最大，过分粗大的性器满满当当地填塞在紧致柔嫩的穴道内，缓慢地一步步往里顶了进去。

Bucky脸色发白，他不得不尽自己最大的努力而放松着整个身体，生理性的泪水溢满了他的眼眶，巨大的性器狠插在他的体内，身前的肉棒也开始有些疲软，他红着眼睛任由Steve将他仔细亲吻着，他听见男人朝他哄着，“宝贝儿，为我忍一下，好吗？”

过分粗大的性器让Bucky在昏昏沉沉中思考对方到底是不是个异于常人的Omega，所幸在两人的共同努力之下，整根肉棒终于被接纳入了三分之二，留下了紧紧顶在外面的圆润的根部。Steve空出一只手抚弄着Bucky有些软绵绵的肉棒，让它一点一点充血变大起来，同时也让这具身体重新陷入情欲之中。

空气中溢满了枫糖味的腥甜。Bucky被Steve紧紧地抱在了怀里，随着身前性器的勃起，身后也被插入的肉棒缓慢地抽送起来。

Bucky感觉自己似乎要被插得腾空而起，巨大的性器将他整个内壁都撑了开来，每一处褶皱似乎都被磨平，甚至是连阴茎上跳动的青筋都能通过薄薄的内壁给予他过分火热的温度。他被Steve紧紧地抱在了怀里，下体的炙热使得两人一起吐露出粗重的喘息。

“我要开始操你了。”Steve沉声在他耳边说道，直白而隐秘的羞耻感刺激得Bucky反射性地收缩起了后穴，内壁紧致的包裹让Steve再也忍受不了大力抽插起来。每一次的插入都能够感受到娇嫩的肠壁承受不住地挤压，而每一次的抽出，紧致的穴肉四面八方地包裹着性器，仿佛一张不舍的小嘴似的咬住了顶端。于是Steve将手臂从男孩的小腿窝处穿过，然后将他的腿抬了起来，双腿被迫分得更加开来，勾在了自己的腰部，两人的下体紧密相连着，Steve顶着他的小Alpha，像打桩机一般一下一下地坚定而深入的抽插着，睾丸随着抽插的动作拍打在Bucky白嫩的屁股上发出了啪啪的声音，臀肉很快就浮上了一层通红。

最初被插入的不适与疼痛感随着顶弄而慢慢散去，紧接而来是被性器研磨在肠壁上与被填满的快感笼罩了他。Bucky不住地发出被情欲刺激得喘息，属于Omega的味道依然能够在信息素作用之下撩拨着他，他的鼻尖溢满了来自Steve的薄荷雪松的清香气息，于是他茫茫然地开口，“好香……唔！”

Steve伸出手将因情欲而染上一层粉意的白嫩屁股狠狠地拍打了两下，然后将臀肉抓在手中挤压出一个又一个淫靡的形状。他大张大合地朝着朝着Bucky的敏感点上一路碾磨过去，前列腺被接连顶弄的刺激让Bucky发出变调的呻吟，柔嫩致密的内壁紧紧地裹住了凶猛抽插的粗大肉棒，仿佛想要获得更多——Bucky从来不知道被操弄原来是这样的舒爽感，而压在他身上的对象还是令他心动的Steve Rogers。他沉沦于欲海中，攀附着名为Steve的木舟，发出了破碎的呻吟声。

得了趣的Steve更是用力地朝着凸起的软肉上戳撞过去，穴肉四面八方紧密地绞紧了他，然后便听见Bucky呜呜地哀求着，“慢点……Steve！啊…别……”

高热的肠道内分泌出湿哒哒的粘液，随着男人大张大合地操弄在两人下体相连处滴落下来，濡湿了一小片的床单。Bucky羞红了脸，他感觉自己像个处于发情期的Omega似的，不知餍足地将勾住男人腰上的双腿夹得更新，沾染着透明液体的下体一塌糊涂，却又想要更多的挺起臀部往粗大的性器上蹭过去。Steve紧紧地按住Bucky的屁股，湿淋淋的穴口被死死地按在了性器的根部之上，男人的动作大力得仿佛要将底下的两个小球也一并塞入他的体内。Bucky满面潮红地流着泪，后穴痉挛地收缩着，肠道被过分填满所带来的细微疼痛使得他获得了触电般的快感，酥麻和酸软的感觉从尾椎一路爬了上来，他靠在Steve的怀里不住地颤抖着，张着嘴却说不出一句完整的话，只能够可怜兮兮地不断喊着Steve的名字。

信息素的混合使得房间内的温度又炙热了几分。Steve将Bucky亲吻得双眼茫然，下体却更为凶狠地操弄着属于他的小Alpha。娇嫩的穴口随着性器的进出而收缩着，仿佛在主动吞吃着肉棒一般，Steve一次比一次操得更深，似乎顶入了更加柔软而隐秘的深处。Bucky抓住床单的指尖泛着白，他无力地靠在温热的怀抱中，感觉自己浑身只剩下后穴的快感，承受着男人每一次的进攻。

“我……我要……”Bucky抬起头，胡乱地亲吻着男人带着胡渣的下巴，唾液从合不拢的嘴角处流了下来。他感觉到自己快要到高潮了，他有些承受不住地哀求着Steve，可男人却用手堵住了他身前肉棒上的小孔。

“别……！让我射……”Bucky委屈地皱起了眉头，他伸出手想要推开抵住他射精欲望的大手，Steve却边啃咬他的耳垂边对他说，“不行。先说是谁在操你？”

即将到达高潮却被制止的感觉让他难受极了，他哀求地用湿漉漉的目光看着Steve，讨好地攀在对方的身上磨蹭着，他软绵绵地开口，“Steve……”

“谁在操你？”男人不为所动地继续往他敏感至极的穴内顶弄着。

这种不上不下地感觉快要把他逼疯了，Bucky胡乱地摇着头，他被操到迷迷糊糊，想要获得高潮的欲望终于战胜了他的羞耻心，他忍受不住地发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，“Steve！是Steve在操我……”

“不对，跟我说。”Steve却还未打算放过这个可怜的小鹿，他上身紧紧地抱住了Bucky，将对方固定在臂弯内，然后下身却是用足了力气地往前列腺上一路顶弄过去，两人亲密无间地贴在一起。Bucky的眼神涣散开来，无力的双腿滑落下来，只能够呜咽着听着对方的下体狠狠地撞击在自己的臀瓣上，有力的拍打声在房间里响了起来。他听见Steve对他说，“跟我说，‘是我的Omega在操我。’”

“唔——！不要！”Bucky来不及拒绝，巨大的快感铺天盖地地朝他袭击而来，他满脸泪水，被对方咬得通红的嘴巴半张着，他在男人的怀里起起落落，哭叫着想要逃离这甜蜜的折磨，却又被死死地钉在了性器之上。

“是Steve…！是、是我的Omega在操我！”

Bucky的视线被泪水模糊了。Steve终于放开了堵住性器的手，然后温柔地将他满脸的泪水舔进口中。Bucky急促地尖叫出来，前端的性器喷射出了一股白浊，他双腿不住地颤抖着，整个人可怜兮兮地呜呜哀叫着，收缩蠕动的后穴夹紧了Steve的性器，分泌出一股液体拍打在它的头部。

Steve粗吼了一声，他毫不掩饰着自己射精的欲望，并未拔出性器，紧接着便直直地射在了Bucky的体内。高潮中的后穴敏感极了，滚烫的精液拍打在内壁上，Bucky流着泪，再也说不出一句话，他抱紧了身上的Steve，痉挛着在对方的怀里颤抖——而后Steve便回手抱紧了他。两人紧密相连，仿佛一个再也分不开的个体。

Omega和Alpha的信息素完全融合在了一起，身心结合的状态并未完全消失，Bucky缩在Steve的怀里大口呼吸着，然后他听见Steve轻声问他，“还想打我吗？”

“……想。”Bucky沉默了一下，他将脑袋靠在对方结实的胸膛上，有力的心跳声通过温热的皮肤上传了过来。

于是他并未能够在这沉默之中休息多一会，Steve埋在他后穴内的性器很快又胀大了起来，他惊恐至极地想要踹开对方，却又被按住了小腿。他目瞪口呆地问Steve，“你、你怎么又硬了……？”

“为了不让你明天起来揍我，一次是不够榨干你的力气的对吧？我的Alpha。”

Fin.


	2. 番外 OA相处事件指南

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA双向标记私设有

1.关于遇见朋友的场合

Bucky在斯塔克工业里上班，而Steve是一名普通的民事警员——这也让Bucky着实松了一口气，至少他不用担心于自己的爱人要来去于危险之中。

神盾警察局和斯塔克工业相距并不远，骑车大概也就是十分钟的路程，因此在一起之后，便由Steve下班之后从警察局骑上他的自行车——是的，Steve说他的薪水还未能支付得起一辆轿车，而Bucky的车早就在Steve提出要接送他上下班以后放入了车库落灰了。而Bucky则会在下班之后成为办公室内第一个迅速打卡的人，有了男朋友这件事让他从流连于夜场的酒吧小王子变成了准时回家吃饭睡觉的好男孩。

“爱情的力量。”Bucky的好朋友Sam对此评价道。

因此在一天下班之后，Sam和Natasha便想一同跟下去看看能让Bucky如此不舍的爱人到底是何方神圣。

于是在Steve Rogers骑着一辆带着后座还能叮叮当当发出铃铛响的老式自行车停在了Bucky的面前后，并且给了他一个火辣十足的off-duty kiss，在隔壁两位朋友的目瞪口呆地注视下，Bucky的脸慢慢地浮上了一层红意。

“这是我的两位朋友。”Bucky靠在Steve的肩膀上，小小声给他介绍，“Sam Wilson和Natasha Romanoff。”

“你们好，我是Steve Rogers，Bucky的Omega。”Steve微笑着向两位茫然的同事打招呼。

“O、Omega？”Natasha猛地拔高了声调，而后很快就沉声下去，她慌忙向对方解释道，“抱歉，我没有别的意思……我以为Bucky他……”

“没关系的。”Steve温和地摇了摇头，“我的确是他的Omega，毕竟没有哪位Omega能够拒绝这样一个Alpha的魅力，不是吗？”

说罢他转头看向了一旁满脸通红的Bucky。

“嗯……Steve他很好。”Bucky一边羞赧于Steve的话语，一边又愤愤然地想到，什么不能拒绝的魅力，明明是没法拒绝这样一个Alpha的屁股吧？

——仿佛猜到了他心中所想一般，在看不见的身后，Steve悄悄地伸出手捏了一把Bucky的屁股。

这个流、流氓！

Bucky瞪了笑得无害的金发男人一眼，然后向他的好友们告别，“那我们就先回家了，明天见。”

“明天见。”Natasha愣愣地看着Bucky抬腿坐上了老式自行车的后座，然后搂住了他的Omega的腰。公文包被好好地放在了车前的挂篮里，他俩似乎说到什么有趣的事情，不约而同地笑了起来，然后迎着风往远处离去。

“我本来以为他的对象会是一个娇小迷人的小Omega，像水娃娃的那种。”Sam在一旁开口。

“我至少以为这个男人是个Beta？”Natasha有些不可置信，“没想到…Bucky原来喜欢这样的。”

“大概也只有他才能驾驭这种的吧。”Sam拍了拍她的肩膀，“爱情的力量。走吧。”

2.关于双向标记的场合

“你真的不考虑让我成结吗？啊…别顶我！”Bucky被身上的人操弄得气喘吁吁，他有些气恼地报复性地咬住了对方的肩膀。

男人闷哼了一声，“小坏蛋。”

“那你是大混蛋，好吧？”他像个幼稚的孩子一般不服气地回嘴，然后又凑上去与Steve交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，他迷恋地舔咬着男人的带着胡渣的下巴，身下却被对方顶得不住晃动，两人的交合处湿漉得一塌糊涂。

Steve放慢了抽插的速度，他低头看着Bucky带着点儿撒娇意味的眼神，说道：“你现在这个样子确定还能插入成结吗？这么湿……宝贝。”他伸出手抚摸了一把两人的交合处，带起了些透明的粘液绕在了手指上，他恶劣地向Bucky展示着，“你看，都是你流出来的。”

“你、你不许说！不准！”Bucky脸一下子像火烧一般红了起来——他发现自从跟Steve在一起以后他就变得很容易脸红，跟这个流氓相比他真的毫无还手之力。

“好了，好了。”Steve安抚地吻了吻他的眼睛，Bucky的睫毛被亲得不住地颤抖着，他的手攀上了对方宽大的后背，小小声地问道，“你要射了吧？”

体内的性器胀大得更为厉害，不住地往更深处顶弄而去，如果Alpha有显性生殖腔的话，Bucky觉得他现在早就已经被完全操翻了。然后他听见Steve在他耳边说道，“听说多操一点…就能够把Alpha的隐性生殖腔给操开，然后我全都射进去，填满你整个肚子……”

“然后你这里就会有我们的宝宝。”Steve将手抚上了Bucky的小腹，他将男孩敏感至极的耳垂卷入口中舔玩着，在浓重的呼吸声中开口，“你会怀孕，然后肚子变大——据说处于孕期会变得很敏感，你紧张地抱着肚子，下面却湿淋淋地张开腿求我操你……”

“别讲了…呜！”Bucky整个人羞得钻进了Steve的怀里，他浑身都染上了带着情欲的粉意，后穴因对方过于直白露骨的话语而又绞紧了几分，被操得有些红肿的穴口紧紧地挤压包裹着巨大的性器，内壁的高温将Steve灼得舒爽极了。Bucky将脸埋入了对方的胸口，却未能想到Steve还是不能放过他。

Steve的声音带着情欲中的低沉沙哑，Bucky根本无法拒绝，他说，“标记我吧，James Buchanan Barnes。”

他将性器狠狠地往柔嫩的凸起上一顶，将脑袋歪向一旁，露出光滑的脖颈后凸起的腺体。属于Omega独有的薄荷雪松味铺天盖地地散发出来，腺体的香甜溢满了他的鼻尖。他被引诱得再也忍受不住，用嘴叼起软肉咬了下去。牙齿凶狠地咬破了薄薄的皮肤，血液的腥甜充满了整个口腔。

Steve闷哼一声，他低下头同时咬住了对方来自于Alpha敏感至极的凸起腺体。Bucky发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，从未尝试过的痛意麻麻刺刺地散发开来，他哆嗦着一颤，后穴内的快感同时到达了顶端。

身前吐出了白浊，腺体标记已经完成，他松开嘴边的软肉大口喘息着，而下一秒便被猛烈拍打在体内的滚烫精液给刺激得惊叫出来。

“Steve……！”他蜷起身子窝在男人的怀里，茫茫然地呼唤着对方的名字。对方将他搂得更紧了。

“现在你是只属于我一个人的Alpha了。”Steve温柔地吻着他的头发。

Alpha和Omega的信息素融合在一起，形成一个小小的不容他人进入的结界，信息素像点滴一般无声无息地融入了双方的身体中。被标记后的安心感让Bucky忍不住露出了笑容，他凑过去，闻见Steve的腺体后散发出属于自己的枫糖味，他小小声地说，“是我的味道。”

“你也是我的味道。”Steve轻轻地揉了揉Bucky被咬得发红的腺体。

“我一直都是你的。”为了不让Steve再而看见自己发红的脸，他钻到了对方的怀里，将头贴在男人的小腹上，然后从被子里发出了闷闷的声音。

“你的Alpha。”

3.关于生孩子这个问题

“等我将他的隐性生殖腔操开之后，就会有个孩子了，对吧？”Steve笑着说，然后不出意外地被Bucky并未用力地捶了一下，“不过现在的话…在我这里，Bucky永远都是最爱的小孩子。”

“一辈子都宠不够的那种。”Bucky在一旁补充道。

4.关于求婚的场合

在一个无比平常的午后，他们吃完饭，一起坐在沙发上看电视。

电视里正在放着有些无聊的新闻，于是Bucky开口了，他有些没头没脑地对身旁的男人说道，“你要补偿我。”

“怎么了？”Steve揉了揉Bucky的脑袋，他还在心里默默想着今天的晚饭给对方做些什么菜才好。

Bucky将腿盘了起来，他转过身去看着对方蓝绿色的双眼，如果仔细听还能发现其实他有些紧张，“这一切都怪你。”

“嗯？”

“你让我太过于爱你，以至于我满心都是Steve Rogers的影子，再也抽不出空去想其他的问题。这是你的错，所以你得补偿我。”

“补偿你什么？”Steve连声音都带上了点儿笑意。

Bucky凑了过去坐在他的大腿上。他从裤兜里掏出了上个星期托Natasha帮他买回来的两枚戒指，他甚至感觉自己的手紧张得有些颤抖，他啪地将小圆盒打开，里面是两枚亮晶晶的男款对戒。

“补偿我一辈子。”他说，“不能拒绝。”

“好吧。”Steve好笑地亲了亲这个紧张极了的男孩，他将戒指拿过来，递给了Bucky一个，而另一个则被他套在了对方的无名指上，“一辈子。帮我把戒指戴上吧。”

“哼…”Bucky扁了扁嘴，但嘴角还是控制不住地扬起，他将戒指的内圈向Steve展示着，“你看，我这里有刻上一句话。”

“I'm with you till the end of the life.”Steve念了出来。

“对，till the end of the line.”Bucky笑眯眯的，“S&B。”

Fin.


End file.
